YF-25 Prophecy
The is a variable fighter that appears the Macross The Ride light novel series and film Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress. It is also featured in the Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy as Leon Sakaki's starting playable VF. History History 2058 Created by LAI Corporation based on the design data of the YF-24 Evolution. The name "Prophecy" was chosen as this unit would lead to the development of many more advanced fighters. Before the combat-proof testing of the VF-25F Messiah, a number of YF-25 test beds were produced in an effort to examine the fighter's mechanism and performance, along with EG-01M/MP EX-Gear control tests. The 001-type was tested on the planet Messiah 025 by Angers 672, a Meltrandi warrior with a strong resistance to high G-forces. Following that, the unit saw use aboard the Macross Quarter of Strategic Military Services (S.M.S.) Frontier fleet branch. It was also exhibited during the Vanquish races Starry Cup event held at the resort ship Evena of the Macross Galaxy fleet but was attacked by the anti-New United Nations Government organization Fasces, and damaged by racer Chelsea Scarlett. After the attack, the damaged parts were repaired, and was used in the battle against Fasces. The head unit was remodeled with parts of VF-19ACTIVE Nothung. The AI control "Brünnhilde" was ported from VF-19 ACTIVE for the fighter's onboard computer and has been updated. Chelsea was then chosen to pilot the fighter, and her personal mark was drawn, with its legs painted white. During the final battle, it was deployed and equipped with the "SPS-25P / MF25 Paladin Pack", a heavy armor assault pack that was originally developed to combat the Vajra. Technology & Combat Characteristics Unlike the VF-25, the rear seat also uses an EX-Gear compatible double seat cockpit, and the canopy is modified to be longer in the front and back. Its characteristic head composite sensor camera unit was used for collection and analysis of images and data from multiple directions. The complex sensors on the front and back of the head are covered with a large transparent clear shield, and have a left-right asymmetry because they are equipped with a small-diameter laser gun on the left and a communication antenna on the right. It was also able to fly as a remotely control unmanned craft, a function similar to later VF-25 variant, the RVF-25 Messiah. During the Vanquish races, the Prophecy's superior electronic warfare abilities also allowed it to hack the super-high-maneuverability missiles that Chelsea Scarlett had challenged her opponent with. The color schemes of the 001, 002 and 003 variants are all colored in white, black and blue with orange accents."Valkyries Second Sortie Hidetaka Tenjin Macross Collection" 2011, p. 82. Special Features & Equipment *SPS-25P/MF25 Paladin Pack **Experimental Anti-Vajra Armor equipment, with Components made by Gobishi Heavy Industries. It adds a special lance to the Prophecy's armament. Gallery YF-25.jpg|YF-25 toys on display in a shop from the release of Macross Frontier: The False Songstress. YF-25 Leon Sakaki Custom Macross 30.jpg|YF-25 Leon Sakaki Custom. Loading Screen from Macross 30. Release The YF-25 Prophecy initially did not appear in any video media (including the original Frontier series), and was instead released in September 2009 as a FamilyMart-exclusive hobby kit set that came with a preorder ticket for the film Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress. Its appearance was added in the DVD and Blu-ray home release cut of The False Songstress, which was released in October 2010, as well as the Macross Trial Frontier PS3 game BD version. In Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, it appears parked in the Macross Quarter's hangar. In Macross Triangle Frontier the fighter is playable with various optional equipment packs that were originally meant for the VF-25. Meanwhile, Macross The Ride has a variant with electronic combat capability capable of remotely maneuvering a drone fighter and hacking super-high mobile missiles. References External Links *VF-25 Messiah Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Category:Variable Fighters Category:Macross Frontier Mecha Category:Macross The Ride Mecha Category:Mecha & Vehicles